bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wracamy do historii pobocznych! Naszym przeciwnikiem jest potwór?!
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 外伝再び！今度の敵はモンスター！？ | romaji = Gaiden futatabi! Kondo no teki ha monsutā!? | numer odcinka = 304 | rozdziały = Brak | arc = Brak | poprzedni odcinek = Świat ludzi i Shinigami. Noworoczny odcinek specjalny | następny odcinek = Hisagi i gorące źródła | premieraJa = 11 stycznia 2011 | opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Song For... }} Wracamy do historii pobocznych! Naszym przeciwnikiem jest potwór?! jest trzysta czwartym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Karin i Yuzu w swoim laboratorium budzą do życia Frankena Ichigo, który niegdyś zginął w walce z Hollowem. Ichigo zauważa, że jest w nieznanym mu, mrocznym miejscu i ma na sobie dziwny strój. Z zakłopotaniem stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie jest to tylko sen, podobny do tego, w jakim znalazł się kiedyś. Nagle pojawia się przed nim miniaturowa Rukia w nietypowym ubraniu; bierze ją mylnie za Rukiruki i wspomina swój sen, jednak szybko rezygnuje. Po krótkiej kłótni, w której dziewczyna wypomina mu niepojawienie się na ustalonym zebraniu, co dziwi Ichigo. "Zapominalskość" chłopaka denerwuje Rukię, która, dźgając go swoją bronią, zagania go do zamku. Tam Ichigo spotyka swoich przyjaciół: Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ishidę, Inoue i ostatnią osobę, której nie rozpoznaje - i wszyscy oni wyglądają jak potwory. Dowiaduje się, że Ishida, chociaż jest Draculą, nie pije krwi, ponieważ ma ona ten sam kolor co wstążka Reiraku Shinigami, więc zamiast tego pije mleko. Dalej: Rangiku jest wiedźmą, Inoue dyniowym duchem, Rukia wampem, a tajemniczy nieznajomy to Renji, który jest ekspiratem. Później Tōshirō - a właściwie Wilkołak Hitsugaya - z poirytowaniem przypomina, że mieli rozmawiać o łowcach potworów. Po krótkiej kłótni chłopca z Matsumoto, Ichigo pyta, o co chodzi z łowcami. Według Ishidy, ostatnio w okolicy pojawili się łowcy potworów, którzy chcą znaleźć Lodowy Kryształ - obiekt, który zmienia kreatury z powrotem w ludzi - aby oczyścić świat. Ichigo postanawia użyć przedmiotu, aby zmienić się w człowieka i obudzić ze snu, jednak przeszkadza mu w tym przybycie Hinamori, ubranej w strój pokojówki. Alarmuje potwory o przybyciu łowców, którymi okazują się być Ryūken Ishida i Isshin Kurosaki. Po krótkiej chwili konsternacji wywołanej koligacjami rodzinnymi obu panów, Uryū rozmawia ze swoim ojcem, który jak zwykle wyzywa go od głupców. Po krótkiej kłótni Ryūkena z Isshinem, młodszy Ishida otrzymuje od ojca deklarację walki. Nakazuje Rukii, Inoue i Hinamori wracać do zamku i strzec Lodowego Kryształu. Nagle potwory z przerażeniem zauważają, że Ichigo zniknął i, jak słusznie podejrzewają, chce zmienić się w człowieka. Drogę Ichigo zagradza mu jego ojciec, który, ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, zamierza z nim walczyć pomimo zbieżności ich celów. Ostatecznie młodszy Kurosaki, chcąc zdobyć Kryształ za wszelką cenę, staje z Isshinem do walki. W tym samym czasie Uryū z trudem stawia czoła swojemu ojcu, będąc osłabionym przez niepicie krwi. Ryūken wyjawia mu, że limit jego strzał wynosi nie 1200, jak u syna, a 1201. Ostatnia strzała kieruje się w stronę chłopaka, ale zatrzymuje ją Renji, używając Zabiobi - czyli swojego bandaża. Następnie ekspirat włącza się do walki. Ichigo nie jest w stanie przedrzeć się do zamku i pyta ojca, dlaczego muszą walczyć. Isshin odpowiada ze śmiechem, że lew często zrzuca swoje młode w przepaść, żeby zobaczyć, na co je stać. Chłopak stwierdza, że ojciec bredzi jak potłuczony; w tym samym momencie pojawiają się Wilkołak Hitsugaya i Rangiku, którzy uważają, że młodszy Kurosaki ich zdradził, by przechwycić Kryształ. Za nimi na dziedziniec zamku, odrzuceni siłą eksplozji, wpadają Uryū i Renji, za którymi wkracza zwycięsko Ryūken. Razem z Isshinem postanawiają zabić wszystkie potwory, po czym spokojnie poszukać Lodowego Kryształu. Kiedy szykują się do ataku, na sygnał Uryū wszystkie potwory oprócz Ichigo odsuwają się na bezpieczną odległość. Renji używa Hikotsu Hōtai i unieruchamia Ichigo, Isshina i Ryūkena. Po atakach Hainekkon Rangiku i Daiurufu Hyōrinmaru Hitsugayi, Uryū odpala Sprenger, powodując ogromną eksplozję. Wbrew oczekiwaniom potworów, Ichigo wychodzi z niej bez szwanku dzięki masce Hollowa. Po krótkiej chwili radosnej pogawędki o tym, że Ichigo nie wiedział o planie, ponieważ spóźnił się na spotkanie, okazuje się, że łowcy także przeżyli wybuch, wychodząc z niego ze stylowymi trwałymi. Wkurzeni, zapowiadają zemstę na synach i reszcie potworów i gonią ich do samego zamku. thumb|left|190px|Isshin i Ryūken odczuwają nacisk mocy synów Gdy w twierdzy Inoue i Hinamori ustawiają barierę z dyń, pojawiają się potwory, które natychmiast barykadują się w komnacie z Lodowym Kryształem. Rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, postanawiają oddać łowcom cenny obiekt, wierząc, że w ten sposób ocalą swoje życie, jednak odkrywają, że skrzynia z Kryształem jest pusta. Wówczas do komnaty przedzierają się Isshin i Ryūken, rzucając podejrzenie, że któryś z potworów ukradł przedmiot, na co wszyscy kierują wzrok na Ichigo. Chłopak odpowiada, że może nigdy nie było żadnego Lodowego Kryształu, po czym deklaruje swoją gotowość do walki z łowcami, ponieważ chce chronić swoich przyjaciół, nawet jeżeli są potworami. Uryū, pragnąc pokonać swojego ojca, dołącza do niego, po czym, stojąc ramię w ramię, uwalniają swoje moce, powodując wielki nacisk Reiatsu. thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Ryūken, odchodząc, rozmawiają o Ichigo i Uryū Isshin i Ryūken, stwierdziwszy, że przegrana ich synów nic im nie da, wykonują taktyczny odwrót i wynoszą się z zamku, powodując konsternację u Ichigo i Uryū. Łowcy, kierując się do Garganty, zauważają, że ich synowie dorośli. W zamku potwory zastanawiają się, co się stało z Lodowym Kryształem. Ichigo, przypominając sobie, że musi obudzić się ze snu, zagląda do skrzyni i widzi wydrapującą się z niego Rukię. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że wampy spełniają najskrytsze marzenia, więc to ona jest Kryształem. Następnie stwierdza, że to i tak nie jest sen Ichigo, a gdy chłopak chce wiedzieć, czyj, Rukia dźga go trójzębem. Przez to Ichigo zaczyna porastać futrem, po czym zmienia się… w Sajina Komamurę (?!). Wówczas kapitan Komamura budzi się z przerażeniem, ale uspokaja się, zauważając, że był to tylko sen. Jest przestraszony ostatnim widokiem, po czym dociera do niego, że była to jego własna twarz. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Ichigo jest zdziwiony, że to jeszcze nie koniec, na co Ishida wyjaśnia mu, że z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy Bleacha omake jest o potworach. Następnie z podstępnym uśmieszkiem straszy Kurosakiego czaszkami i rękami szkieletów, po czym zauważa, że chłopak nie powinien się bać, skoro sam jest potworem. Wkurzony Ichigo ciągnie za jeden ze sznurków Ishidy, przez co obaj tracą grunt pod nogami i spadają przez dziurę do kolejnej historii. Występujące postacie Walki * Renji Abarai kontra Byakuya Kuchiki (parodia) * Renji Abarai i Uryū Ishida kontra Szayelaporro Granz (parodia) * Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Menos Grande (parodia) Użyte moce i umiejętności Techniki Shinigami: * Techniki Hollowów: * |Garuganta|po hiszpańsku "Gardło", a japońsku "Czarna Jama"}} Użyte techniki: * * |shupurenga|po niemiecku "Wybuch", a japońsku "Zgrywanie Formacji Trawy"}} * (jako Hikōtsu Hōtai) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * (jako Zabiobi) * (jako Hainekkon) Bankai: * * (jako Daiurufu Hyōrinmaru) Pozostałe moce: * * |Zēreshunaidā|po niemiecku "Krawiec dusz", a japońsku "Przecinający dusze"}} * 化|Horōka}} Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fillery